Humphrey
Humphrey is the main character of Alpha & Omega He stood in as a younger Balto as Obi-Wan Kenobi in Animation Star Wars Episode I: The Furry Menace He is a Jedi He briefly plays the teenage Simba in the log scene during Hakuna Matata in The Wolf-Dog King He is a lion Humphrey plays as Tom in Fourscore: Polar's Wild Adventure (Awesome Me 2), alongside Lilly He is a Minion who looks similar to Phil, who Lilly also plays. Humphrey plays Larry the Cucumber in FunnyTales and FunnyTales in the Wild, alongside Simba. He is a funny, lovable cucumber. Humphrey plays Genie in Baltladdin, Baltladdin II: The Return Of Steele, Baltladdin III: Baltladdin & The King Of Thieves, and Baltladdin (TV Series) He is a genie Humphrey plays The Scarecrow in The Wizard Of Oz (PrinceBalto Style) He is a scarecrow Humphrey Played Charlie B. Barkin in All Animals Go To Heaven 1 & 2 He is a German Sherphed dog Humphrey plays Michelle's Father in The Naked Cage (PrinceBalto Animal Style) He is a father Humphrey plays Jar Jar Binks in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) He is a gungan Humphrey plays Llama Kuzco in The Sloth's New Groove (PatandStanFanIsBack style) He is a talking llama Humphrey plays Adult Bambi in Stinkambi He is a deer Humphrey plays Gobo in Animal Rock (TheFoxPrince11 Style) He is a fraggle Humphrey plays Hiccup in How to Train Your Forest Animal He is a viking Humphrey plays Eric in The Little Mer-Wolf He is a prince Humphrey plays Manny in Forest Age He is a mammoth Humphrey plays Wayne Gibson in Balto and Tramp He is Gunther's father and Jason's stepfather Humphrey plays The Grinch In How The Omega Wolf Stole Christmas (2000) He is a green creature who hates Christmas Humphrey plays Sid in Wolf Age He is a Sloth Humphrey plays Sultan in Streakyladdin (Timothy Q. Mouse Style) Humphrey plays Prince Adam in Beauty and the Smilodon He is a prince Humphrey plays Robin in Bathound: The Animated Series He is a superhero Humphrey plays Frodo Baggins in The Animal Lord Of The Rings He is a hobbit Humphrey plays Spongebob in Humphrey Squarepants He is a sponge Humphrey plays Mr. DNA in Jurassic Park (PrinceBalto Style) He is an animated, talking DNA helix Humphrey played as Bartok in Brainystasia He is an albino bat Humphrey plays Brian in Family Guy (WeLoveAnimation Style) He is a dog Humphrey plays Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6 (Alaina1397 Style) He is a genius Humphrey played Scooby Doo In Humphrey-Doo Where are you He is a talking dog Humphrey plays Adult Simba in The Wolf King and The Omega King He is a lion Humphrey plays John Smith in Foxhontas and Foxhontas 2: Journey to a New World He is an Explorer Humphrey played Nick Wilde in Animaltopia (WolfeOmegaGirl Style) He is a fox Humphrey played the Beast in Beauty and the Wolf (Vinnytovar Style) He is a beast Humphrey played Dudley Puppy In T.U.F.F. Wolf He is a dog Humphrey played Sulley in Canines, Inc. and Forest Animals, Inc. He is a blue monster Humphrey played Frankenstein in Hotel Transylvania (Vinnytovar Style), Hotel Transylvania 2 (Vinnytovar Style), and Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (Vinnytovar Style) He is a Frankenstein's monster Humphrey played Diego in Ice Age (Vinnytovar Style), Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (Vinnytovar Style), Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (Vinnytovar Style), Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (Vinnytovar Style), and Ice Age 5: Collision Course (Vinnytovar Style) He is a smilodon Humphrey plays Meeko in Miss Marvelhontas and Miss Marvelhontas 2: Journey to a new World He is a raccoon Humphrey plays Rex in We're Back! A Forest Animal's Story and We're Back!: A Forest Animal's Story (Vinnytovar Style) He is an orange Tyrannosaurus Rex Humphrey plays Billy Cranston in Mighty Morphin Animal Rangers: The Movie (TheFoxPrince11 Style) and Mighty Morphin Canine Rangers: The Movie He is a blue ranger Humphrey plays Alex in Madagascar (WolfeOmegaGirl Style), Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (WolfOmegaGirl Style), and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (WolfOmegaGirl Style) He is a lion Humphrey plays Marty in Madagascar (NicktoonFan124 Style), Madagascar Escape 2 Africa (NicktoonFan124 Style), and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (NicktoonFan124 Style) He is a zebra Humphrey plays Miles Morales/Spider-Man in Spider-Wolf: Into the Spider-Verse He is a Teenager and Spider-Man Humphrey plays Liu Kang in Animal Kombat (Vinnytovar Style), Animal Kombat II (Vinnytovar Style), Animal Kombat 3 (Vinnytovar Style), Ultimate Animal Kombat (Vinnytovar Style), Ultimate Animal Kombat 3 (Vinnytovar Style), Animal Kombat Trilogy (Vinnytovar Style), Animal Kombat: Defenders of the Realms (Vinnytovar Style), Animal Kombat 4 (Vinnytovar Style), Animal Kombat: Deadly Alliance (Vinnytovar Style), Animal Kombat: Deception (Vinnytovar Style), Animal Kombat: Unchained (Vinnytovar Style), Animal Kombat Shalion Monks (Vinnytovar Style), Animal Kombat: Armageddon (Vinnytovar Style), Animal Kombat vs. DC Universe (Vinnytovar Style), Animal Kombat 9 (Vinnytovar Style), Animal Kombat X (Vinnytovar Style) and Animal Kombat 11 (Vinnytovar Style) He is a Champion of Mortal Kombat Humphrey plays Nash in The Good Police Pup He is a Tyrannosaurus Humphrey plays Little John in Bodi Hood (Vinnytovar Style) He is a bear Humphrey plays Toothless in How To Train Your Wolf Trilogy He is a dragon Humphrey plays Lenny in Wolf Tale (Vinnytovar Style) He is a shark Humphrey plays Dodger in Tod and Company (Systariansrule2024 Style) He is a Dog Gallery Humphrey in Alpha and Omega.jpg|Humphrey in Alpha and Omega 180px-Alpha-omega-humphrey-poster.jpg funny-humphrey-alpha-and-omega-31887862-840-493.png|Humphrey flexes himself Humphrey the Grey Wolf.png Humphrey.png Humphrey.jpg.png Humphrey and Kate by xNickTheBestx.png Wayne and Humphrey's Great Adventures.png Wayne and Humphrey.png Stanley Griff's World.png Humphrey and Wayne Are Best Friends Meme.pn Bodi and Humphrey.png Evil humphrey by raza15847-d391kt2.png Evil Humphrey.png My-zombie-humphery-alpha-and-omega-23830224-500-278.jpg All-my-Kate-pics-kate-from-the-movie-alpha-and-omega-21723882-608-336.jpg Humphrey_Mercury_Ranger_profile.png|Using the role of Tyzonn/Mercury Ranger IMG_5093.PNG|Humphrey Talking with Tyler by the Tree at Grimwood Portayals *Alpha and Omega (SuperDisneyFan15 Style) Recast - Humphrey is played by Wart/Arthur *Alpha and Omega (Fiction Style) - Humphrey is played by Harry Potter *Alpha and Omega (WolfeOmegaGirl) - Humphrey is played by Tigger *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Humphrey is played by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Humphrey is played by Flynn Rider *Alpha and Omega (Live Action Style) and Alpha and Omega (Fantasy style) - Humphrey is played by Percy Jackson *Alpha And Omega (Princebalto) - Humphrey is played by Balto Relatives * Wife-Kate * Sons-Stinky and Runt * Daughter-Claudette * Sister in Law - Lilly * Brother in Law - Garth * Nieces - Star and Dori * Nephew - Jared * Father In Law-Winston * Mother In Law-Eve * Uncle in Law - Tony * Pack Brothers - Shakey, Salty and Mooch Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Alpha and Omega Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Kate and Humphrey's Adventures Heroes Category:Princekodi Heroes Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Fathers Category:Child Lovers Category:Kate and Humphrey Category:Humphrey and Kate Category:Grey Characters Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:2010 Introductions Category:Vinnytovar Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Husbands Category:Skunk's Friends Category:Mermaids Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Lionsgate Characters Category:Davidchannel Category:Cartoon Network Characters